Duerme mi pequeño
by legendary
Summary: One Shot. Una pequeña confesión en forma de monólogo. Previo a Hades. Fic que he vuelto a subir tras un largo período de ausencia.


¡Hola a todos! Aquí yo, volviendo a subir algunos fics, corregidos, aumentados y remasterizados (se, ¡cómo no!), comenzando por éste, el primero que escribí. ¡Espero que les guste!

**Duerme, mi pequeño**

Hace mucho frío, ha llegado la hora. Paso sigiloso frente a tu puerta, ¿entraré?, ¿y si te despierto?

Necesito verte, antes de irme necesito verte.

Cruzo la entrada a tu habitación, he aprendido a moverme en silencio, como un ladrón, siempre temeroso de que lo atrapen. Me acerco, te miro, me hinco a los pies de la cama para mirarte aún más de cerca; puedo ver tus ojos, tus hermosos ojos, ahora cerrados, tus mejillas… lo sé, has estado llorando. No puedo soportar la tentación, me quito el guante de la armadura y coloco mi mano en tu mejilla, aparto los mechones de pelo en tu rostro, acaricio tu piel.

Anoche, después de cenar, comenzaste a levantar los platos de la mesa, luego te disponías a retirarte a tu habitación.

–_Buenas noches, que descanses hermano-_

Ése era el momento, justo cuando me dabas la espalda, así es como lo hacemos los cobardes cuando no queremos mirar a la cara a las personas a las que decepcionamos, a las que amamos...

–_Tal vez me vaya pronto-_

Te detuviste en seco, no volteaste a verme, tan sólo te detuviste, mientras yo también te daba la espalda con los ojos clavados al piso.

Shiryu tiene razón, cuando todo está en calma, cuando relajas todo tu ser, cuando cierras los ojos por un segundo, percibiendo cada sonido, cada sensación, cada movimiento a tu alrededor, cuando te concentras lo suficiente, es posible escuchar una lágrima caer al suelo, es como una gota de sangre, pero más ligera y, a mi parecer, más dolorosa.

_-Está bien hermano, como tú digas-_

No te di una fecha exacta, pero sabías que sería esta misma noche; no existe en éste mundo nadie que sepa interpretar mis palabras justo como tú lo haces. Seguramente lloraste toda la noche hasta quedarte dormido ¿verdad?

Seguramente piensas que no me doy cuenta, que no sé cuando te sientes mal, que no escucho cuando lloras, pero no es así, siempre sé cuando estás triste, puedo sentir tu pesar.

Hyoga es un estúpido, siempre tratando de ser irónico con el hecho de que, a pesar de ser hermanos resultamos ser totalmente diferentes, pero ha dejado de lado el fuerte vínculo que nos une, ése vínculo de sangre que me hace sentir en carne propia los golpes, el miedo, las sensaciones, la furia, cuando una pelea ha comenzado, cuando te encuentras en peligro. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo has sentido, ésa certeza de que algo malo está pasando, la necesidad de llegar a algún lugar en especial, los gritos y las voces que se oyen a lo lejos, como si alguien suplicara por ayuda en algún lugar, en medio de una batalla. Si, ahora que recuerdo, alguna vez me comentaste que de camino a la casa de Virgo, escuchaste varias veces mi voz gritando tu nombre.

Siempre siento cuando estás en problemas, y de alguna manera me las arreglo para llegar a tiempo, inclusive a veces, antes de que comience la batalla. He comprobado tu gran fuerza y poder, te he visto, algunas veces terminar con tu enemigo, y otras, debo luchar conmigo mismo para ayudarte porque en realidad no sé si es correcto, o si está bien salvarte todo el tiempo. Quizá eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas, quizá sólo te estoy haciendo un mal al acudir a en tu ayuda cada vez. Pienso que si te dejara terminar con la pelea, demostrarías tu verdadero poder pero, siempre termino interviniendo en la batalla.

Te pareces tanto. Ahora que te veo con más detenimiento, eres igual a ella, idéntico, eres el más hermoso recuerdo que pudo haberme dejado para recordarla; ella me encargó tu cuidado, fue ella quien me dijo que yo siempre debería estar aquí, para ti, para protegerte. También me recuerdas al amor de mi vida, a mi amada Esmeralda; siempre se lo dije, eran idénticos, sólo cambiaba el color del cabello y de los ojos. Hoy las he perdido, tú eres lo único amado que me queda, no quiero perderte, no a ti, no a mi pequeño hermano, al ser que he lastimado tanto, en tan poco tiempo, el niño que siempre ha estado dispuesto a perdonar todos mis pecados.

Repentinamente he deseado decirte todo, todo cuanto tengo escondido en el alma, todo lo que nunca has escuchado salir de mis labios, ojalá pudieras leer mis pensamientos.

La verdad creo que nunca podré decirte nada, creo sería mucho más fácil para mí si pudieras sentir todas las emociones que experimento cuando estoy contigo, cuando te tengo cerca, cuando te miro dormir… ah, ¡éste maldito orgullo!

Además, ¿qué te diría?

Creo que comenzaría por decirte que te quiero, que te amo, que te admiro. Si, nunca te lo he dicho, pero te admiro. Admiro la forma en la que amas a pesar del dolor, de la desesperación, de las batallas; admiro el hecho de que siendo tú tan bueno, tan puro, tan inocente, hayas tenido la fuerza suficiente para soportar la vida que de niños te di, llena de miseria y pobreza, soportaste el ser golpeado en el orfanato, soportaste tu destino, al ser enviado a la isla Andrómeda, terminaste con tu duro entrenamiento y volviste a mi. Y aún a pesar de que has vivido tantas terribles batallas, sigues conservando tu pureza e inocencia, esa capacidad de amar hasta al infinito, aún a tu enemigos.

Y tus ojos. Creo que si existiera en el mundo algo capaz de derrotarme en un instante esos serían tus ojos. Nunca me he atrevido a mirarlos de frente, me debilitan, me lastiman; me lastima tanta ternura, tanto amor, el saber que no lo merezco, que no debería ser mirado así, no por ti, porque en un arranque de debilidad, caería preso ante tanta compasión, ante tanta entrega, y confesaría todo cuanto pienso y cuanto siento y no puede ser así, no debe ser así.

Desgraciadamente tengo una imagen, una forma de comportarme ante los demás, y no puedo darme el lujo de demostrar el amor que te tengo. Ellos aún me ven como lo que siempre fui, un lobo solitario, un ser incapaz de sentir amor o piedad por nadie, ni siquiera por su propia sangre. Tienen razón, siempre seré el poderoso guerrero de espíritu inquebrantable, de furia incontenible, de poder incomparable; el caballero del alma fría como el hielo y mirada ardiente como el fuego; el que no le teme a nada, el que reta a la muerte, el destructor de almas, el ave que nunca muere, el caballero que resurge de las cenizas: el Ave Fénix.

Shun, mi Shun, mi pequeño hermano, cómo quisiera poder decirte todo esto, pero mi naturaleza de ave libre y mi estúpido orgullo no me lo permiten.

Ahora me voy, no quisiera, pero debo, no puedo estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, no sé porque, sólo, no lo soporto, necesito estar libre, sin ataduras, para poder pensar; además, aún me es difícil trabajar en equipo, no soy tan bueno como tú con eso de los vínculos y la amistad. Me voy también porque aún no me he merecido tu cariño, y no es justo que me lo regales gratuitamente, no es justo que me ames tanto y me lo demuestres y yo no pueda hacerlo, no es justo que me ames a pesar de lo mucho que te he lastimado y no puedo vivir tranquilo sabiendo que me lo das todo, sin que yo pueda darte nada a cambio.

Debo irme ahora, ya está amaneciendo y cuando despiertes ya no debo estar aquí.

Te cubro con la manta pero, ¿qué es esto? Es tu medalla, la que mamá dejó para ti antes de morir, ¿y entre tus manos?, ¿acaso esto es... aquella fotografía? Si, es la foto de un niño sosteniendo a un bebé entre sus brazos, ¡así que tú la tenías!

La tomo, la miro, luego la coloco en el buró; te cubro con las sábanas. Comienzas a removerte, ¿es el frío o es que has sentido mis caricias?

-Ikki, por favor, no te vayas, hermano, te necesito.

Más lágrimas, aún en tus sueños me suplicas por que me quede, y es que yo también te necesito, pero...

No, debo irme, limpio las lágrimas nuevas que bañan tu rostro; un beso en tu frente, te cubro bien, camino hacia la puerta mientras coloco el guante de la armadura de nuevo el mi mano.

Te amo Shun, te amo hermano, mi dulce destello, la amada luz que me sigue a todas partes iluminando la oscuridad de mi alma.

Duerme Shun, porque aún no ha salido el Sol.

Descansa, porque no sabes lo que te espera el día de mañana.

Duerme, mi pequeño... duerme.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno... resulta que esto se ubica poco después de la guerra contra Poseidón y antes de la batalla contra Hades, creo que lo que quería, era una buena confesión de la poderosa Ave de Fuego, el entrañable y frío Ikki.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, éstos pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.


End file.
